


A Great Talent (And Even Greater Misinterpretations)

by thatyellowbird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatyellowbird/pseuds/thatyellowbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac braced himself, slapping a hand in front of his eyes, and slammed the door open.</p><p>“<em>Please, don’t have sex on the living room couch</em>!”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Complete silence.</p><p>“Uh," Stiles offered after a few seconds, sounding confused, "what?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Talent (And Even Greater Misinterpretations)

Coming back from a three hour long study session at the library, Isaac was both starving and so completely wiped that it felt like a small victory to even manage to get himself up the stairs to his front door. He had just been about to push his key into the lock on the door, when he’d heard voices from inside. 

Tipping his head slightly, he recognized Derek‘s voice, and… yeah, Stiles was there, too, apparently. Nothing unusual there.

So, Isaac was just going to open the door and walk in to his (and Derek’s, because they were sort of roommates now, which… wasn‘t as weird as you‘d might think.) apartment, like a normal person. And then he was going to eat, and _sleep_ , and then eat some more.

But just as he was about to do so, he had he had frozen still, because.

Because-

Because, Stiles and Derek were most definitely talking about something that no one should ever hear anyone talk about, and Isaac really, _desperately_ wished he had stayed at the library now, instead.

***

“It’s pretty big…”

“I _bet_ it is.” 

“That‘s not what I meant.” Derek growled, and Isaac really hoped that it was indeed _not_ what he‘d meant. “And you know it.”

“Oh, I _know_ , alright.”

“What are you - You know what? Forget it.”

“Aw, come on, Derek.” Stiles whined. “I‘m sorry. I promise I’ll behave.”

“You said that five minutes ago, and yet, here we are.”

“I promise, okay.” After a beat of silence, Stiles added, “I really want to see it, Derek. _Please_?”

“Just - Whatever. Fine.”

There was a rustling sound, like fabric being removed or, worse, clothes being taken off, and - No, just. No.

He did not want to think about Derek taking his clothes off, especially not with Stiles in the same room. Isaac didn’t even want to _hear_ about it, really. But, it was like he couldn’t move. At all. He was literally glued to the spot, he was _that_ horrified.

“…Dude.” Stiles whispered, after a moment of silence. “That’s -”

“I told you it was big.”

“Yeah, big is probably _not_ the word I’d use for this - this thing.”

Isaac snorted, because really, Stiles? You’re seeing the guy you’ve practically been swooning over for the past months naked for the first time, and you’re calling his - his. Ugh. His _thing_ , a thing?

Way to kill the mood.

“It’s not that bad.” Derek said firmly, but added just a few beats later, nervously, “…Is it?”

“No!” Stiles practically yelled, and he was probably waving his arms around, as per usual. “I mean, no. No, it’s - it’s. I just… don’t know how it’ll be able to _fit_ anywhere, you know, it’s - uh, wow.”

“You don’t -” Derek mumbled, and there was a rustling sound again. “I mean, you don’t have to. Take it.”

“Derek, no. I want it.” Stiles assured. “Believe me, I do. It’s just -”

“It’s fine, it was a stupid idea anyway.”

“Hey, no, it wasn’t a stupid idea.” Stiles voice was soft now, almost tender, “This is - It’s basically the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me, and it’s beautiful, and I _really like it_.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yes. I - uh, I really, really do.”

“I -” Derek cleared his throat, and he - sounded almost bashful, which was. Yeah. It was weird. “I kind of like it too, actually.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Isaac rolled his eyes at the both of them, because seriously. It would probably had been a pretty sweet and romantic moment, if they hadn’t basically been using Derek’s penis as an declaration of intent, which they had. Therefore it wasn‘t sweet. It was just… weird.

There was a moment of silence, in which he and Derek had probably been staring at each other with heart eyes. Isaac was sure of this.

“Just to be clear, we aren’t talking about _that_ anymore right?” Stiles asked suddenly, sounding a little unsure. “Like, we aren’t declaring our undying _liking_ for -”

“Stiles.”

“What?”

“Shut up.”

Aaand now they were kissing, great.

No really, that was great. Isaac was almost genuinely happy for them, because really, it was long overdue. Besides, Derek really deserved some good things happening to him, and even if Isaac didn't count Stiles as one of his best friends, because honestly, he was an annoying little shit most of the time, he knew that, for some unexplicable reason, he seemed to make Derek happy. So, Isaac was happy, too.

Absolutely.

It was just that he was really _tired_ and all he wanted to do right now, was to throw himself on the couch and sleep for a hundred years, but he also didn’t feel like it was appropriate to interrupt on their- thing.

Even though he probably should, because -

“You know,” Stiles said in between one kiss and the other, and Isaac could practically hear him smirk. “I could probably try and squeeze it in somewhere, if you still want m-”

No.

No, no, _no_.

Kissing was one thing. And even if the talking about the doing of the thing was pretty vomit inducing in itself, it was still okay. Well. Not _okay_ -okay, but Isaac kind of had himself to blame since he was still standing outside the door like a- well, a little bit like a creeper. But still.

He had to draw a line at actual thing _doing_ in shared living spaces. That was so not okay.

And so, he braced himself, slapped a hand in front of his eyes, and slammed the door open.

“ _Please, don’t have sex on the living room couch!_ ”

Silence.

Complete silence.

“Uh," Stiles offered after a few seconds, sounding confused, "what?”

“The couch.” Isaac said seriously, because that couch was brand new and someone needed to save it from getting all sorts of wrong things on it. “It’s _new_. Please don’t ruin it with nakedness, and - and _naked butts_.”

“Hey, my butt is amazing,” Stiles huffed, sounding offended, because of course he did, “the couch should be thanking me for sitting naked on it.”

“Isaac.” Derek said, in a sort-of-patient voice. “We’re not _having sex on the couch_.”

“Because I stopped you.”

“Yeah, right.” Stiles snorted, and Isaac peeked through his fingers, afraid that he’d been to late, and- yeah, okay.

He might have misinterpreted the situation a little bit.

Because neither Stiles nor Derek were naked or, thankfully, anywhere near being naked. No, instead they were staring back at Isaac like he was a complete lunatic. And granted, he probably did look like one right now. But, really, that couch was new and it was his favorite and he would do anything to keep it from getting defiled.

“But,” he said, uncovering his eyes completely and looking around the apartment. “you were kissing, and - and talking about-”

“About _a painting_ , yes.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “A painting - _this_ painting,” he waived his hand at the enormous canvas behind them, “that Derek made for me.”

What.

“Also, why were you creeping outside the door like a creeper?” Stiles asked, then narrowing his eyes on Derek. “And _you_. You have superpower hearing, why didn’t you notice Tiny Lurker over there?”

“I was distracted.” Derek grumbled, glaring down at the floor. “Besides, it wasn’t as if we were actually doing anything.”

“Yet! We weren’t doing anything _yet_.”

Still. What.

“Derek paints?” Isaac stared at Derek, because really. _What_. “How did I not know that you paint? I _live_ with you.”

“I don‘t really - I just do it sometimes, when I can‘t sleep.” He shrugged, glancing back at the painting behind him. “But I don‘t often do things in this size, though.”

And yeah, now that Isaac could actually see the thing, he could definitely agree that it was really, frickin’ huge. Like, the size of a wall huge. Almost. And, Isaac had to admit; it was actually… pretty good.

Maybe it was true what they said about artists channeling their pain to create art, or whatever. Because, Lord knows, Derek has a lot of that. Or, maybe he just really enjoyed painting, because this - this wasn’t a sad painting, there wasn’t even a hint of anguish or brooding or _whatever_ , in it.

No, it was… happy. Full of colors and swirls and - uh, hearts? And, seriously, was that glitter? Isaac was sure he saw something sparkle if he tilted his head just so. 

“So, no, Isaac.” Stiles sighed. “We weren’t even close to having sexy times, and if we were, I’d like for it to be in a bed, thank you very much.”

“I have a bed.”

“Not now, honeybunch.” Stiles patted Derek’s arm, which turned into a tight grip when he realized what Derek had just said. “Wait, what. Did you just - When did you buy a bed?”

“That’s not - I’m just _saying_ , I have a bed,” Derek said, the tips of his ears turning slightly red. “If - if that’s something that you’d - you know. Want.”

“Oh, I want.” Stiles let his hand slide up Derek‘s arm, his eyes glinting as he crowded in on him, “I want very much.”

Derek’s hesitant smile quickly turned into something almost predatory, his hands finding Stiles waist and squeezing tightly. And, yeah, this was quickly turning into something that Isaac definitely did not want to see, hear, or even know about.

“Guys, seriously…” 

“Go away, Isaac.” Stiles wasn’t even looking at him, still focused on backing Derek up against the wall, and - ew, was Derek trying to touch Stiles butt? “Derek and I are going to have very naked sex in like, two seconds, and there’ll most definitely be butts involved, too. I’m just warning you.”

“But, I want to -”

“ _Naked_ butts.”

“But -”

“Shoo.” Stiles made some sort of floppy gesture towards the door with the hand that wasn‘t currently trying to find its way in under Derek‘s pants. Oh, god. “Be gone. Leave.”

Isaac pouted as he gazed longingly at the couch, and then back at Derek and Stiles. Who were now basically undressing each other. Even though Isaac was still in the room. And… yep, they were definitely touching each others butts now. Great.

“I’m still here, you know.” He said, staring in horror at was what happening before him. “Can’t you -”

“ _Butts_.”

“Fine. I’m leaving.” Isaac sulked, backing out through the door, hesitating slightly before closing it. “Just- Don’t do it on the couch, please?”

“I will - oh my- Derek, that _tickles_ \- I will make no such promises!” 

***

They didn’t, thank God, end up having sex on the couch. Isaac would probably have actually started crying if they had, not that he‘d ever admit _that_ to anyone.

Also, the painting really was too big for Stiles tiny apartment. He solved that by smacking it up on one of the walls in Derek’s and Isaac’s living room. And then, after a few months of complaining that he never ever got to see it on 'like, a daily basis' and defending his weak reasonings with 'besides, it's mine and if the painting can't come to me, i will have to come to the painting', Stiles simply moved himself in, as well.

Isaac didn’t complain, as long as they left his couch alone.


End file.
